Failed Protection
by Anzu2
Summary: Inuyasha failed to prevent Kagome from being injured. But a bite to the leg could become more dangerous than it seems; especially now Kouga's here to yell about failed protection...


Disclaimer: me no own so you now sue

Me: hello people! I just _had _to post this story I wrote at 2:13 in the morning. 

Sabbi: what happened to your other stories?

Me:…I'll update them soon… I promise…^^;

Corey: you will update them when spam falls from the sky. ^^

Me:…that's not funny.

Sabbi: just get on with the story.

Me: enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stared at the bright stars above her.

'_What a day._' She thought. She shifted her weight causing a sudden pain to go through her body.

"Damn leg" she muttered as she eased herself to the ground. Earlier in the day, they had been attacked by youkai, and one of them had suck up behind them and bite Kagome's leg. Inuyasha had been furious and slayed the demon in an instant. Kagome subconsciously put a hand to where the bandage was, trying to soothe the pain ricocheting throughout her lower body. She propped herself up against the cool ground, trying to focus on something other than her wound.

" Hey." said a voice kindly.

Kagome didn't even have to guess who it was, "Hey Inuyasha." She turned her head to face him.

"How's your leg?" he asked concerned.

" It's okay." She said with a smile. She was happy he was concern, it always brought out the nice side of him. Nevertheless, she didn't want the _only_ time he was nice to be when she was injured. She didn't want sympathy. 

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it." he said looking at her leg sadly and sat next to her.

"It's fine Inuyasha. It's not you fault. You didn't know the youkai was coming up behind me."

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha, trying to hide the flinch of pain as she moved her leg.

"It hurts…doesn't it?" she said looking from her leg to her face. His eyes filled of sorrow and guilt.

'_damnit_.' thought Kagome, ' _he saw me flinch_.'

"I'm fine, really." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"Come off it wench, your hurt."

"I'm fine!"

"No your not!"

"Leave it alone!"

" I can't when It was _my_ fault!"

"It wasn't _your_ fault!" Kagome fumed to a point of tears. Why did he blame himself for everything wrong that happened to her? If anything, she should have been paying more attention to where the youkai's were.

" Inuyasha if you say it was 'your fault' one more time, I'll 'sit' {*THUMP*} you…oops…" 

" What did you do that for wench!?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "I'm sorry."

"Feh."

The two of them stayed out there for Kami knows how long, enjoying anothers company; until the bitter cold of late hours of the night started to make them shiver.

"C'mon Kagome, we should head back." said Inuyasha noticing her shiver.

"G-good I-idea."

Kagome struggled to get up. Inuyasha offered a hand, " At this rate you'll catch a cold."

"Glad to see you care." Said a sarcastic Kagome.

Limping slightly, and using Inuyasha for support, they made their way into camp where the others awaited their arrival.

"There you are Kagome-chan." Said Sango getting up to trade places with Inuyasha.

As the girls walked over to the make-shift beds, Miroku stood quietly next to Inuyasha.

"So," said the monk with utmost interest, "How far did you get?"

*CLUNK*

A large bump protruded from the monk's head.

" Stupid leach." mumbled Inuyasha as he walked to where the girls were settling in.

Inuyasha picked a spot by a nearby tree to lean against before they discussed tomorrow's events.

"Maybe Kagome-chan should go back to her era. We still don't know if the bite was poisonous." advised Sango.

"No way." Said Kagome with a shake of her head, "We are so close to finding Naraku's castle again not only that, my mom won't let me come back if she knew I was getting injured."

Inuyasha twitched at the comment. '_if she knew I was getting injured…It's not like she's getting injured _all_ the time_."

" I don't know, Sango has a point." said Miroku, "they have much more advanced medicine. They could probably help more."

"Look, I'm fine. I can ride on Kirara until my leg gets better so I don't have to slow you down, and if something happens, Kirara can just bring me away from danger."

Agreement came from all of the Inuyasha co.

" ok, we set of tomorrow." said Inuyasha sitting up against a nearby tree.

'_something's bothering him._' Thought Kagome with a yawn, ' _I just know it._' And with that, she drifted off the sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Kagome awoke to loud yells.

" oh no." Kagome said stifling a yawn, "It's to early in the morning." As she sat up, she tried not to wake the sleeping kitsune, monk, and youkai exterminator. 

"Kirara.." the miko whispered. The neko's eras perked up.

"Meow?" It responded making it's way towards Kagome.

" Can you please bring me to where they are arguing?" 

The cat changed into it's battle form and eased Kagome onto it's back. Kagome was careful not to make her leg hurt more than it already did.

"We better hurry… who knows what Kouga and Inuyasha will do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Do you people _really_ want to know the ending?

Sabbi: quit torturing them Anzu.

Corey: but torture is so much fun!

Me & Sabbi: O_O;;;

Corey: ::Holds out peace sign:: R&R ^_~


End file.
